Today's car radios, used as radio receivers, often include a CD player (drive), and navigational devices also include a CD-ROM drive on which the audio CDs are able to be played.
European Patent Application No. 0 952 734 discusses a television assistant which receives signals from a television and displays them on a small display. Audio data may also be reproduced by the assistant. European Patent Application No. 0 648 045 discusses video glasses, which include display surfaces on which video data, which are received from a base station, are reproduced. PCT International Patent Application No. WO 00/41381 discusses a remote control for televisions which has its own display and acoustic playback. German Published Patent Application No. 109 01 733 discusses a video system which has a central television unit that transmits video data to display units of flat video screens. European Patent Application No. 0 967 797 discusses a television system which has a remote control that has its own display.